legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thet
Thet is one of the many kingdoms of Solaria, and one of the Triad Kingdoms, with its Spirit being Porthos, being arguably the most powerful of the Triad Spirits. It is one of the four original kingdoms of the Solarian Alliance. The current King and Queen of Thet are Rai's parents, with his older brother Noctis as the heir to the throne. Thet is on the most Western part of Solaria, close to Kadelatha, separated by a large forest. North of Thet lies some of its colonies. Thet's Capital City is in Daein. History Back when Solaria was still an Empire, Five Great Mages were tasked by the Emperor to look over Solaria and they all resided where present-day Thet is currently. The Solarian Empire split into many different kingdoms, sometime during Celeste's Time when she lived out her Mortal Life to better understand humans, as she and her followers deemed a single ruler unfit to rule such a giant area. Thet was one of the many kingdoms that the Empire split into and the Elders remained within Thet as it became a Kingdom. They always wanted Thet to become a single Empire and serve as an example to the other kingdoms, as a kingdom in isolation, surrounded by large walls, much like the original Solaria, so it could prosper on its own. And after showing how great it would become, Solaria would reunite again, as the Five believed they were capable of ruling an Empire on their own, believing that the Emperor was simply unfit to rule. After Celeste passed on in her Mortal Life, she resumed her status as the Goddess of Balance and granted Blessings to three kingdoms, allowing her three adoptive sisters who were Spirits to choose a kingdom to go to. While the real Spirits stayed in the Spirit World, projections/copies of themselves would be given to the three kingdoms, one spirit for each kingdom that they picked: Thet, Cordelia, and Taonia. Together, they formed the Triad Kingdoms. Porthos chose Thet and anyone born into the Thet Bloodline would be born with a Brand of Thet, as proof of their lineage and a symbol of greatness and respect. People would have a small amount of spiritual power that would form the Brand to ensure that the power doesn't go out of control and would build up enough to form the Mark of Thet, which grants the user specific abilities, such as summoning Porthos and allowing Porthos to use her abilities. Thet had a very good relations with Taonia and Cordelia, being the Triad Kingdoms also known as the Big Three, being a symbol of peace. It was the largest kingdom in Solaria, as one of the most powerful. Because of Thet's new association with Taonia and Cordelia, the kings and queens no longer wanted isolation and the Great Five Elders left, disagreeing with them, but remained as a group to plan to take their kingdom back. All was going well with Thet, until Rai's great grandfather ruled. Rai's great grandfather attempted to take over Taonia with Porthos and other kingdoms, thus breaking up the entire Triad. It was revealed that the King of Thet at that time also wanted to take over Cordelia, but its army and strategists were too strong, so it would have been foolish to do so and they planned on taking more land from other kingdoms as well. Thet managed to take much of Taonia's land and destroy its economy by creating colonies to create economic trade networks and expand in terms of production. With Porthos's Power and the King's desire for expansion, greatness, and power, this bred hatred across some of the other kingdoms for Thet, believing the kingdom was corrupt and the Great Five started to work with them. The Great Five became a group that passed down through generations of its descendants, starting more and more plans to take their homeland back. When Caton the Wise had the position as one of the members passed down to him, he left soon after, being loyal to Thet's beliefs and the Great Five became known as the Element Tetra, as Caton ended his generation's members by leaving the group. Rai's great grandfather died shortly after the expansion, and his grandfather became king. He disagreed with his father's ideas and attempted to make amends behind the scenes, allowing Taonia to gradually recover, but kept this a secret in order to avoid suspicion. He took action to secretly create more trade relations between Taonia and other kingdoms to get it out of economic crisis quickly. Despite the hatred for Thet by some of the kingdoms, there were still some willing to ally with it. Cordelia, Leriann, and Kadelatha were all willing to form the Solarian Alliance with Thet and when a war started with Thet's Rebels, the Element Tetra and the combined kingdoms who hated it, the other three kingdoms eventually aided Thet. Thanks to the party's efforts and Rai's father's reasoning with Lissa de Taonia, Taonia eventually joined the Solarian Alliance and the Triad was reunited for the first time in decades. However, what truly convinced Taonia to join Thet and Cordelia once again, was their faith in Celeste for creating the Triad in the first place. Together, they fought back against the Tetra to end the war and ultimately stop the Tetra's attempt to take back Thet and change it into an Empire, as the war itself was going too far and was devastating to many of the kingdoms. After the Allies succeeded in winning the war, Thet played a role in reforming the Solarian Alliance and its own kingdom in general, trying to end the corruption and thanks to Rai, Irvine, Soren, and Noctis forming the Royal Garde, an organization designed to rebuild the place, it succeeded. After the timeskip, Thet was clearly no longer a kingdom that was hated by the others, as the Tetra became a group that helped maintain the peace. Thet did not participate in the brewing war at first, until much later, with the other kingdoms, as the Solarian Alliance was reformed. They continued to succeed in ending the ultimate conflict, as they worked with the other kingdoms to end the common enemy of Silvatica, the very enemy that manipulated all of them in the first place from the very beginning. It's assumed that Noctis would've continued with being the heir to the throne and the eventual king of Thet. In the Part II ending, Starla chooses Rai as a spouse, making Rai a future king of Cordelia, thus strengthening the Triad even more than before, but thankfully for Rai, he would have continued as an assistant to his Queen, as the spouses of the monarchs for Cordelia are simply there for support with nowhere near as much power, which was fine for Rai. Before Rai's marriage, he worked tirelessly to create a system where the Royal Family would assist and support the future heirs to the throne rule, so no large problems in the past would have been repeated and ensure that corruption would no longer happen. Mark of Thet It is mentioned that Porthos's power is arguably the most powerful out of the Triad Spirits, but the amount of power used at a time is limited, to provide balance between the three. Because of Porthos's immense power, one needs the Brand of Thet in order to get the Marking. The only known case where one was not born with the Brand was with Rai, where he simply was born with far too much spiritual power to have a Brand, which explained his lack of ability to use aura early on, but it would allow him to activate a far more powerful Mark of Thet than the others and at a far earlier age, when Rai would be able to control it. The Mark of Thet activates for the first time when the amount of Spiritual Power is enough to do so. Once the User uses it for the first time, they can activate it at will anytime, as long as they have the sufficient amount of aura. When Rai uses his Mark of Thet, the black mark appears in his left eye. The User is granted the ability to become faster and stronger physically the more the User gets hit and time passes. The rest of the powers can be activated once the User can summon Porthos. Although the criteria for summoning Porthos isn't explicitly stated. It most likely is available to anyone of high enough skill and/or spiritual power, as Lissa de Taonia asked Starla and Rai whether or not they could summon them yet. It appears that the likelihood of being able to summon the Spirits increases tremendously after receiving Celeste's Blessing- something that can be done by praying to any of the Triad Shrines. Known Mark of Thet Abilities: * Boosted Strength and Speed as time goes on * Summon Porthos * Morph Porthos into a weapon * Create Bird, Beast, and Dragon forms of Porthos (can be done separately at the same time) * Mortph Bird, Beast, and Dragon Porthos into a giant Griffon-type form of aura Known Citizens of Thet * King and Queen of Thet * Rai * Soren (Rai and Noctis's Uncle and the younger brother of the King) * Noctis * Irvine Farron- Current Ambassador to the Royal Family * Irvine's Parents- Former Ambassadors to the Royal Family (Before their death) * Cherie Atwood- Medic * Cherie's Family * Pongo * Royal Garde- Formed after Part I by Rai and Irvine. Designed to travel around the areas to rebuild and reform * Thet Medics- An Organization consisting of healers who are aided by aura-boosting friendly monsters. Later becomes the Thet Medical Relief Organization after the Great War, travelling around to aid the injured * Melody Farron (By end of Part II) * Tetra (All were at one point in the generations) * Caton (Technically native to Thet) Key Places * Thet Castle * Medical Wing * Cherie's House * Monster Village * Thet Woods * Maxia Forest Trivia * The forms of Porthos are a reference to Animorphs, with their Bird, Beast, and Dragon forms * Thet is the largest kingdom on the map of Solaria * It also has the largest amount of known civilians * Since Starla and Rai are obviously going to have children who will be the next heirs to the Cordelian Throne, this will be the first case where two people from different Big 3 bloodlines have a child, resulting in unknown abilities for the children. This concept will carry on into the fourth Legacies Chronicles Game, Rising Spirits Chronicles, which takes place a few centuries after the events of KSC, as all games are from different timelines but same universe. * Starla and Rai are also the first known cases where two Triad members are together. * It is unknown whether or not the spouse of the heir has to be royalty, as the lineage of Rai's mother is unknown * It is also the only known kingdom to have three known princes at a time, with one from an older generation. * The Brand of Thet is a huge symbol of importance and proof that one is part of the Thet Bloodline and Royal Family. Since Rai was born without it, it is a huge reason why Rai was treated so badly throughout his childhood * Thet is the only known kingdom to have a woods where a friendly Monster Village is present and where the friendly monsters and medics work together to heal * Thet also has a tradition seen in Rai's Side Quest for the princes of Thet for their induction as a man. When one's 19th birthday passes and a thunderstorm occurs soon after, they will receive a sacred blade after dressing in special robes and doing some sort of ritual. The blades are special treasures for the kingdom and only those with the bloodline can touch the weapons.